


Sleepy Cuddles

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Finn and Rey are Tired Peanuts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “Wanna go find someplace to sleep?” His words had no implication on where they would go or what arrangements they would decide on. If anything, they would find a space that wasn’t currently occupied with a Resistance survivor or a porg and settle there. If there wasn’t enough room, well, he would at least make sure that she was secure and say goodnight to her before finding another spot for himself.





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's Finnrey Friday.

Finn returned from checking on Rose one last time for the night, Poe trailing through the _Falcon’s_ corridors behind him. By standard time, it was late and the aftermath of the last few days had caught up to him. Each step felt heavy and his eyes drooped; he wondered if he could fall asleep while walking.

Parting ways, Poe went to the cockpit of the Corellian freighter to offer to relieve the current occupants of their duties if one needed to rest, while Finn went back to the living area. Rey was still there, fiddling with the halved remains of the lightsaber while C-3PO translated some of the Jedi texts out loud. There were dark circles under her eyes and the way she stared down at the pieces of metal in her hands, thoughts obviously far away, made her exhaustion known.

Finn felt bad to interrupt 3PO, but he knew that the droid’s efforts would likely go to waste at this point. There was no way that Rey was really listening when she looked like she was about to fall over asleep in her seat.

He brushed his hand over hers. “Rey?”

“Hmmm?” She looked up at him sleepily.

“Wanna go find someplace to sleep?” His words had no implication on where they would go or what arrangements they would decide on. If anything, they would find a space that wasn’t currently occupied with a Resistance survivor or a porg and settle there. If there wasn’t enough room, well, he would at least make sure she was secure and say goodnight to her before finding another spot for himself.

With a nod, she stood from her seat and followed him closely.

They wandered through the corridors of the _Falcon,_ Finn gripping a spare blanket and Rey holding a pillow they found in one of the storage closets. There didn’t seem to be a space for them. Where the porgs hadn’t nested or made a mess, someone was huddled there.

Rey swore. “When we are safe, we gotta get the porgs out of here.”

Looking up and down the freighter some more, they found that they couldn’t find a place right for them. All the places that weren’t against humming or hot machinery were taken. They both agreed that the next best thing would be for them to sleep against the walls of one of the corridors and hope that no one stepped on them. Then Finn took one last glance and got an idea.

“We could sleep down there.” He nudged his head toward one of the floor panels. Recalling their first time on the _Falcon,_ he knew that the space would be a little cramped but also provide a place away from everyone else. “If you don’t mind sharing a space, of course.”

Taking a thoughtful moment to consider the option, Rey eventually nodded her head. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” Then she frowned. “Would this hurt your back?” She glanced at his upper body, where she knew there was a scar along his shoulder where Kylo Ren’s lightsaber had pinned him.

He shrugged. “Bacta worked wonders,” he told her. Then, just as she had been worried about him, he glanced at her arm. “Is your arm all right?”

Reaching her opposite hand to touch the large cut along her shoulder, Rey frowned. “It looks worse than it really is,” she told him. “The bleeding stopped hours ago. It aches, but it’s not bad.”

So a sleeping place was settled on and the pair removed the panel to shimmy down under the floor. There were pipes and knobs to be weary of, but Rey assured him it would be hard to move the knobs by simply brushing against them.

It was a tight fit, but they found that once they covered the floor with the panel again, the darkness and the muted sounds from above made the space more comfortable. Maybe the next night they would see if they could find anything to serve as extra padding for the floor.

Soon the two of them were sound asleep next to each other, though in order to fit, they had to sleep on their sides. Rey curled up on the floor while Finn secured himself behind her back. At some point, his arm fell over her side and Rey’s hand ended up resting on his arm, as if to assure herself in her sleep that he was still there.

Finn sometimes jolted awake due to a sudden sound or from his own brain snapping back to awareness. He would shake that initial shock off and go back to sleep again, the added comfort of Rey’s fingers moving gently against the skin of his arm helping to lull him back into sleep.

In turn, Rey had her own troubles in sleep. She mumbled unintelligible phrases as she dreamed or moved herself around in a way that made it obvious that she had not actually entered deep sleep. When she moved or made the slightest noise, Finn’s hands would move lightly against her side, calming her back down.

It was not the most conventional of sleeping arrangements, but by being together, the two of them found enough comfort between themselves to finally get some much-deserved rest.

The galaxy could wait until morning.


End file.
